"Georgie's"
About '''"Georgie's" '''is the fourth tale in the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Nolseep Podcast. In it, a woman is harassed by several people to visit a seemingly abandoned bar. Written by Christopher MacTaggart, it has a runtime of 14:59 and was performed by Christina Scholz. It is the 58th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman works odd hours in an office building in the city. Across the street from the building is an old, dilapidated, seemingly abandoned bar called Georgie's. It has butcher paper of the windows and doors and the woman can tell it's been closed for many years. As she works late, she begins to notice that a night janitor has arrived in the building and is taking trash bags out of the cans and leaving them in the hallway. At one point he tells her she should stop in at Georgie's sometime. The woman is taken aback, as she assumes Georgie's is closed. The janitor insists it belongs to a friend of his and that he's giving away free booze. The woman is not interested and senses something wrong, so brushes him off. Around this time the woman notices that a strange man gets on and off at the same bus stop as her, no matter the time of day or weather. He always seemingly attempts to get on the bus after her and sit behind her so he can stare at her. It freaks her out but she assumes the man is just staring at something else and doesn't think much of it. The janitor asks her to visit Georgie's every night, becoming increasingly angry when she continually refuses. The man continues to stalk her on the bus. She does an experiment by dropping her wallet before getting on, forcing the man to get on before her and sit in the front. On the way to her seat, he sternly asks her why she never goes to Georgie's. When he continues staring at her, she pulls the lever and flees off the bus early. On her way out, the man hisses that she would have liked it. She checks herself into a hotel for a few days and calls in sick so she doesn't have to go to work. Returning three days later, her boss berates her for being behind and also leaving her garbage bags in the hall every night. The woman tells him this is the janitor's fault, at which point her boss tells her the building has no night janitor and the bags were only ever found in the hall nearest her office. After telling him the entire story, the police are called. When they break into Georgie's, they find a gruesome scene of death. Four bodies have been stitched together, although not completely. One is missing its arms, another its legs, another its head, and the last one has no torso. The woman muses she is thankful that they're incomplete. Category:Tales Category:Season 1 Category:Christopher MacTaggart Category:Christina Scholz